Fai's Littile Punishment
by Huni 345
Summary: PWP one dark little night, when all little good boys and girls were sleeping Fai And Kuro were getting it on. Pointless M rated drabbles. There will be a few stories that will be multi chapter plot sex stories.
1. Nice Time

As Kurogane kissed him franticly, letting his lips tour every inch of Fai's pearly white skin, Fai took off his shirt, and unbuttoned his pants. "You're in a hurry, aren't you, Fai?"

"You bet, now shut up and do me!" Fai murmured, flipping Kurogane over. Making it fun for Kurogane, Fai got up and took of his shirt and pants. Kurogane gasped, Fai had a scar. Taking of his boxers, Fai slowly bent his head down, letting his one eye grace over kurgans perfect body. Fai always was a tease and today was no exception, so instead of just putting the eight inches of meat into his mouth, he started licking at the base. His tongue traced across Kurogane member, stopping at certain points that he knew were sensitive to Kurogane. As he got to the tip, Fai used his tongue and peeled down the foreskin.

"Can you just suck it already!" squealed Kurogane.

"You know I love to tease you baby." Fai stated before taking Kurogane in one big gulp. Kuroganee was so surprised by the sudden jump that he released himself into Fais mouth in one second. Swallowing it down in a gulp, Fai took his mouth of and gave a big smirk. "We really should talk about giving you one of those cock rings; it would make this so much easier."

"Oh shut up, you know you did that on purpose." He pouted before turning Fai over and placing his member right on the entrance of Fais but. "

"Umm sweetie, you're forgetting something."

"Really what might that be?"

"You know, lube." Fai stammered, a bit scared about how this was going.

"Eh, this is your punishment." And with that Kurogane entered Fai very slowly. Kurogane had never fucked Fai without lube before, so this was a completely different felling. Every sticking muscle in Fais anus was tightly blocking the entrance. But Kurogane still entered. Once his head got in, he heard Fai gasp.

"Please Kurogane, this hurts." Fai squealed. But he realized that it was pointless to squeal. So concentrating on opening up his ass, Kurogane easily let his eight inches in. After it was all in, Kurogane stopped, letting the warmth swirl all over his member. Needing something to distract him he started bighting and kissing Kurogane neck. Slowly Kurogane started to pull out and in, every inch letting the gasps of his lover escape his lips. When his ass was finally lose enough, Kurogane started going faster, hitting the g-spot dead on. In between the gasping, moaning, and ecstasy, Fai started to make out with his lover pushing him gently down. Somewhere along this point Fai shot his load, but he was too high on ecstasy to notice. A littlie while after that Kurogane, who had enough, shot his entire load up Fais but. Falling down gently, Kurogane pulled out and snuggled up next to Fai. "That was wonderful dear, now would you mind next time letting it be in the mouth. Oh well I guess we should go to sleep, I'm tired." Fai said, already almost sleeping."

"Oh who says it has to be tomorrow, let's do it now." And with that Fai jumped right back on him.

"I was waiting for you to ask sweets"

This story is dedicated to my girlfriend, who without, i would be quite a sad man. Oh and yeah, she begged me to wright this.


	2. Boring Saturday

Hi guys, at first this was just a dedication to my girlfriend. After seeing the response to my writhing, I'm going to write another chapter. Setting a warning now, this will be a pointless sex story. Plot might come in further chapters. P.S ill only add the next chapter if I get three reviews or favorites

Fai stared boringly at the libraries computer, it was Saturday, and he was bored! Getting up from the table, he went around the counter and went to the fiction section. He didn't care if it was work time; he wanted to read some more Twilight. Fai was at the best part, the kiss, and it made him horny. As he approached the book, a giant thing landed right on him. "Hello annoying twilight fan girl, I believe only girls read this book. But then again…."

"You're a bitch; you know I'm a man. There's proof all over your tall, slender, tan, hot bod…." He didn't finish the sentenced. Jumping up he flipped over Kuro. Kissing him violent

ly and bighting at very sensitive parts, Fai unzipped Kuros pants in to time. Following with the pants part, he let his 5 inches rub against Kuros member. "So you're mocking Twilight," he said making the rubbing go faster, "bad mistake sweets." With that he took both there dicks and started rubbing it faster, way to fast. With in seconds Kuro had spilled buckets.

"You stinker, stop being so cruel, if were going to do it can we at least flip positions." Kuro stated.

"Dude, you don't make fun of twilight fan boys, and then expect to screw them. No you're in for hell. And when I say hell, it means your bottoming."

"God Save me…" said Kuro. Moving up closer to his mouth, Fai let his dick press against Kuros lips.

"Either we do this the nice way, or we do it forcefully. Your choice," Grumbling, Kuro opened up. Letting the dick in, his tongue swerved and curved around it. Never before had he sucked Fai, its not that he didn't want to. It's just well, Kuro didn't like cum. trying to remember the best tricks Fai did, Kuro continually screwed up, making the torture even longer. Pulling out Fai tour of Kuros pants, to find out that he had no under pants on, "Wow I never imagined you'd go without boxers before." With that Kuro gently placed the lubed member at Kuros entrance. Kuros eyes popped, his heart rate increased, a littlie blood came out as Fai entered.

"Stop!" he hollered, he wasn't ready for this. Trying to force him out, Kuro closed his muscles. That's when it happened, Fai twitched. It was just a littlie nudge, but that littlie nudge had hit Kuros spot. Unlike anything before he felt spasm after spasm of pleasure, he was in to it now. Noticing the relaxation, Fai entered inch by inch, letting Kuros ass adjust to the pain. Once his ass was nicely ready, he started going faster, and faster. Going to the deepest cavern, in the deepest area, he hit the spot. Hitting the spot over and over again, Kuro climaxed buckets. Fai followed. And then they both saw that there adopted son, was staring at them wide eyed.

"Dad, how did you get that way?"


	3. Hey Sweets Part One

Two years ago.

Fai was troubled. Lately he and his boyfriend Kuro had not been speaking. Also he had noticed him eyeing other men. So summing up all the courage he had, he decided it was time to break it off. Heart racing, Fai gently picked up the phone and slowly pressed each button. With each press Fais heart rate increased and increased, he was scared. Before the last number, Fai started to think, no I can't do this. Putting down the phone, Fai got up and started to go to his bed to cry. Then the phone rang. Running back to it he checked the id and picked up. "Hi sweets." He said, trying to fake happiness.

"Were done," said a voice unusually mean and cold. With that the line went dead and Fai slid to the floor. For the next week Fai would not leave his room. He just couldn't stop crying.

One Year Ago

Twelve months later Fai was finally dating again. His name was Karl, an American, and very nice. There dates consisted of moonlight walks, romantic outings, and quiet picnics. Fai could not be happier. One star full night, after sex Karl suggested "let's go for a walk." Fai who had been cleaning the floor at the moment laughed a gentle chuckle

"Karl sweetie it's below zero out there, and you know I hate wearing coats. They make me look fat," Fai said pouting, "besides, you have work tomorrow. Go home and get some rest." Getting up Fai gently ran across his neo white carpet and fell into a little hug with Karl.

"If you say so…" he said before kissing Fai gently on the check before leaving. Phew Fai thought. In reality Fai would have loved the walking idea, but today was the anniversary of the break up. See if it had been any other man, Fai would have been way over him. But he and Kurogane had been dating since elementary school. I know right, they were fifth graders. Going over to a cabinet in the corner, Fai took out a big bottle of Jin. Fai never drank but today he needed something to deal with the pain. He had planed to stay with Karl. But he just couldn't, he had to drink. It was the only way to deal with the gigantic hole that was his heart.

Fifteen cups later, Fai was wasted and crying. In-between sobs fai couldn't control screaming and yelling about how he was so stupid. He should have noticed it earlier and ended it on his terms. But no, he got one chance to do it his way, and he blew it. Now he was screwed up, and no amount of therapy could fix it. Felling weird Fai gently laid down his head and planned to take a nap.

In the midst of a dream about sex, Fai started to see a bright light. And unlike others, who might have freaked out about death approaching, he was calm. Thank you he murmured, I can't do this anymore. And then Boom! Waking up Fai felt awful, he had a big headache, and there was this annoying beeping sound somewhere around him. When he finally regained sight he saw that he was in a hospital. Sitting in a seat next to his bead stood Karl. He was fast asleep, but his face was filled with worry lines. Fai felt guilty; Karl was great, greater then most. But Fai just couldn't find the true power to fully love him. And that's when he noticed……

Hey guys, this chapter was an idea I had been playing around with for a while. There will be two parts. But I hope you enjoy it, don't worry there's a happy ending. As I said before, I'm in dire need of a beta. If there's anyone you know that could help me it would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Hey Sweets Part Two

Hi guys I apologize for the "Hey sweets…" first chapter. This chapter will be its ending, and it will end happily. I would also like to thank Dreamgirl. While my story was really sad, and I cried righting it, I wanted to prove to myself that I can write sad things. This chapter is dedicated to Dreamgirl, who proved that my righting can cause mixed emotions, and homicidal thought. Lastly, I swear I will never write a sad story again, I hope you all can forgive me. That was a story that was pushing the envelope of sad.

"Kuro!" Fai screamed. He could not believe it, Kuro was ling in the bed next to him, bandaged and hurt. Unplugging all the cords Fai jumped up and ran right to Kuros bed. Looking at the heart meter, Fai saw that he was below average heart rate. "NO! You can't die on me you sun of a bitch, I love you to much." Starting CPR, Fai kept going until he saw the heart rate increase and increase. That's when Kuro woke up.

" Fai why did you wake me?" he grumbled, rising his hand and shaking Fais hair.

"Oh thank god. Wait you were sleeping!"

"Yeah and it was a nightmare. Fai I cant say how sorry I am, I know I hurt you alot. Karl always kept telling me how his new boyfriend was always distant and unloving. So please find it in your hart to take me back. I realize now I was such a fool."

"You …." That's when Fai awoke

He was back in his apartment, light flooding out of the windows. And as he turned over to go back to sleep, his hand brushed against something warm. Kuro was in his bead, and he was staring at Fai. "Are you alright Fai? You were tossing and turning all night."

"I had a very awful dream." He said before jumping onto of Kuro. "I dreamt that you had left me."

"Fai, hunny were married. How could I leave you?" With that Kuro raised his head gently and started to kiss Fai. Fai who had been so scared at the thought of losing Kuro left the romance and started kissing him passionately. As there tongs twirled in there mouths, and Fais bulge was getting bigger and bigger, Kuro flipped them over. "Is it to early in the morning to ask for some sugar?" he said before reaching to a drawer and taking out some lube.

"Ha, as long as its you, it's never to early." pointing to his ass, "this store opens 24/7. Taco bell has nothing on me."

"Oh Mr. Fai I never new how perverted you could be," Fully lubing up Kuro let his member press against Fais entrance, "but lets be quiet, Karl is still sleeping. We don't want to wake him." Gently entering Fais anus, Kuro let the first three inches in before picking fai up.

"What are you doing?" he asked while Kuro dragged them closer and closer to there bedroom counter.

"I lied, lets fuck so loud that even the kids in Asia can hear us." Placing Fai down on the counter Kuro started licking his ear. Within seconds they were in a great rhythm. Kuro entering, Fai masturbating, and the pictures on there walls falling off. Within minuets of the hard action both parties released loads at the same time.

"Oh my, that was surely great. Mind leaving another donation after diner? I'm in the mood for a few rounds." Fai said smirking. Gently kissing Kuro, Fai got off the counter and went and made the bed. Kuro ran right up to him and pushed him onto the bed, starting the process all over again. In between round three and four, Fai thought that he was the luckiest man on the planet. Oh and that he wouldn't watch Opera anymore, it gave him bad dreams.


	5. Friday Night

Oh shnap, three stories, one day. I hope you enjoy this one. For all wondering who inspired this, Lilly allens song Friday night was a big help. After thinking about it for awhile, and reviewing my earlier chapters, I realize my work has gone down in quality. This chapter is my attempt at brining back the pointless, littlie plot, funny, sex stories that I started. Oh and yeah I don't own Tabusa Chronicles, I just own the plots, and my idolization of sex and yaoi.

"Fai you shift is done" hollered Mr. Tight. I was excited, it was Friday, and I was ready for a night full of crazy dancing, and wild sex. After serving my last drinks, I left the bar and went outside to my car. It's very funny though, the owner of the bar is a big gay hater. I mean the guy is just bloody awful. Yet I realized that every man that enters it was gay. How do I know this? Well after the fiftieth time you see another man staring at your tight ass; you sort of get the hint. Starting up the car I drove away, and as I approached the Club I noticed the long line. Crap I won't get in till two, oh well maybe ill use the power of my boyfriend. See the club owner has a thing for me. That's how it seemed like I am always able to skip the lines, all I have to do in return is where tight jeans. And I mean tight. But I don't care, Guess pants are cool, and they also make my ass look better. Yeah im one of those people. Walking quickly to the front of the line, I looked at the woman who was working at security. She had long curly blond hair, a pointed nose, and big white eyes. But there was something there, a spark or so, I just cant put my finger on it. Looking me up and down, the girl asked me to take of my shoes. "WHAT! Theses shoes are expensive and there Prada, any gay man here would steel them."

"Sir takes of your shoes." She said calmly, obviously annoyed at my comment.

"Now listen here J C Penny, I'm going in there, and you wont dare stop me."

"Oh and why should I listen to you?"

"Because," I said pulling her face close to me, "me and you boss fuck every single night. Unless you want him to here that his boyfriend was forced to take off his shoes, you might let me in. And trust me, he fucks hard, acts hard, and will have no problem firing you. I should no." with those words she was so stunned that she let me in. From now on every time she stared at her boss, Idolizing his beautiful hair and body, she would think of me. Entering the club a wave of music and sex flashed before me. "Do your thing" by the Basement Jaxx was playing, and the men were dancing. Ignoring customary cosmos before dancing, I ran into the dance floor, took of my jacket, and started to dance. As my hips jiggled and twirled, all the men on the floor formed a circle around me. Wiggling in all the right areas, I slowly unzipped my pants. That's when he saw me. Kuro, the manager of Kuro, came rushing to me. It was time for the true fun to begin, sex in front of everyone.

He striped me of my Guess pants and threw them onto the floor. Now I was in my tight underwear, and he was fully clothed. This had to be changed. Pushing him to the floor I ripped of his top. "Feisty today aren't we? I love it when you're spicy." Smirking I unnoted his pants and slid them off.

" I was thinking, before we do it, lets dance a bit shale we."

"Yes lets..." with that he picked me up and we danced. Well not dancing, grinding. Wigeling my but near his hard on, I started to shake around him. Every second he would try to touch, but I would gently slap him. You don't get the sweets that easy. I had standerds you know. Pressing up against him I let our members touch violently reaching my hand down to his. Just then the song "Football" started. It was a club original, a song so sexy that most people got down on there knees then.

"Lets go." He said before picking me and up and slinging me over his shoulder.

"I LOVE FOOTBALL!" I hollered before slapping his ass. Within seconds we escaped the crazy dance floor and went into the little box that was his apartment.

Jumping of him I ran to the bed and shed my underwear. "Can we stop all the kissing and romance and just get to the best part?"

"Oh what's that," getting closer he shed his boxers to show a gigantic hard on, "is it the part where I fuck you with an already lubed dick."

"Oh Mr. Kuro, you sure do think out of the lines don't you." With that he jumped into the bed and entered in quickly. With his already pre lubed member, and my already used hole, we skipped the slow part and went on to the high action. Fucking me doggy style, Kuro went deep inside of me hitting my prostate dead on. Within seconds he turned me over and started doing it pretzel style. It was so amazing I thought he would tare me a new hole. And as I reached my climax he entered in such a way that he went passed the good amount and I screamed. I released so much cum that night it hurt.

A few minuets later we were done and panting when a little white drop landed on my head. Looking up I saw a big white stain on the ceiling. "Umm Kuro sweetie, its on your ceiling."

"Oh…." And so that's how my Friday night ended.

I won't lie, this was so much fun to create. Hopefully this will be my last atonement for my awful sad chapter, oh and yeah need beta. My grammar is becoming worse and worse.


	6. It Just Wont Fit

Boy have I tried, there are so many attempts to get a good last chapter for you all. And each time I try they come flat, so instead of a story, Ill end it with sex. Oh and before I forget, I would like to thank ileana425 for helping with my creative problems. And Dreamgirl for being my number one fan. You both rock!

First there was a beautiful blond who was on his back legs up, ready for entry. And then there was the Strong, broad shouldered man putting on a condom. The man was having a problem; Fai's last condom was too small.

"Sweetie I am having a littlie problem over here."

"What is it Kuro! I have been in this position for the last ten minuets. And you know I can't bend in this way. So can you put it in me already!!?"

"Sure, but can we do it without a condom. It's kind of not fitting…."

"What do you mean not fitting? It's a freaking condom, you can put it on. Besides we have only been dating for a few weeks. So that's a permanent no till I am sure your clean."

"Fai you're a bitch." With a bit more effort it finally fit around his member and he was ready for action. Gently entering, Kuro let one inch in. Few loud screams, or moans later Kuro started doing the hard work. In and out he went letting the rhythm go like a heartbeat. Before long Fai was going to climax. But before finishing Kuro changed positions and let Fai do the dirty work. The rest is obvious…..

Kill me, hurt me, or just live with it, this chapter is a disappointment I know. But I cant seem to get it Wright, so for now please forgive me. My next story will come out in a few weeks.


End file.
